


Mommy Mercy

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Armpit Kink, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Foot Fetish, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rimming, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: A sudden burst of arousal at work proves to be a problem for Angela, that is until she realises that her next patient is a well-behaved young boy. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 43





	Mommy Mercy

Dr. Ziegler tapped her fingers against her desk, glancing at her computer screen idly while she thought about other things. Between her legs, her fingers idly ran across the underwear that she was wearing; she wondered whether she had time to plunge her fingers into them before her next appointment, but even as the thought crossed her mind she knew that she wouldn't; her appointments were too close together for her to possibly hope that she might be able to use the time between them for anything other than a file check.

The phone on her desk buzzed, a signal from her receptionist that her next patient was in the waiting room. She glanced over at her computer again to see who she was seeing next, and then grinned to herself. It was a young boy by the name of Oscar, a regular patient of hers that she saw at least once a month. She had built up a level of trust with him; his mother was something of a reactionary, and in comparison, Angela seemed harmless. As she reached her hand down to press a button on the phone in her office, she licked her lips. "Yes, send him in. Oh, and... send him in alone, could you? I have some... private matters to discuss with the boy."

Her receptionist agreed and Angela leaned back in her chair. Perhaps she wouldn't have to worry too much about the stirring in her loins after all. When the boy came inside a few moments later, he wasn't accompanied by his mother. Angela hid the smile that she couldn't help but give, and then she gave her usual introductions. Oscar, as always, seemed a little meek but he was never uncooperative. He was a good boy, to be sure, a little above the age of thirteen and even for his age, he was on the smaller side, standing at a little under five feet tall.

"Oscar," Angela began, "I'm afraid we're going to have to do some unconventional tests today. You aren't in trouble, and there isn't anything wrong with you, but I've been looking over your file and I think you would benefit from them. Is that okay with you?" she asked, leaning forward with one knee crossed over the other.

He nodded without hesitation. "Yes, Dr. Ziegler." She grinned at him but quickly softened it into a warm smile.

"Please, Oscar, call me Ms. Mercy."

She expected that the first part of her plan would be a hard sell, but she was surprised by the ease with which she got little Oscar to agree to it. As she sat there in front of him, her legs laid up atop his lap with one knee laid atop the other, she had taken her shoes off and set them on the ground beside her; seeing as they had been sandals, she had no socks to speak of, and with her bare feet sat atop the boy's lap she prompted him to lean down and give them a kiss: "Just give them a little kiss for me. Purse your lips as much as possible."

It was clear from the way that Oscar looked at her that he wasn't sure why he was being asked to do such a thing, but he did as she said without question, leaning down with pre-pursed lips to press a gentle kiss to Angela's toe. There was no uncomfortable scent to be found. Her feet were pedicured, and she took the best care that she could of them; not a hint of sweat or grime sat atop the surface. Oscar even seemed to be surprised by how little there was to be disgusted by. After the first kiss, he gave another, and by the fourth kiss, Angela realised that he likely wasn't going to stop until she asked him to. What a good boy he was.

"Mmmmn... give them a little suck for me, would you? Suck right on the tips of my toes." If she were speaking to an adult, it would have been clear that she was using him for her own sexual pleasure, but his innocence and naivety allowed her to be a little more upfront about what she wanted without having to worry about being found out. Sure enough, he leaned forward and enveloped the tips with his lips, suckling gently on them before moving onto the next. When he finished sucking on the last one, he pulled back from them and glanced over at his doctor, staying quiet but clearly waiting for further instruction. She debated whether to have him go down and lap at her toes again, but opted for something else.

Reaching up, she began to unbutton her shirt. Oscar watched closely as her cleavage was exposed, but then looked away as he realised what he was looking at. She kept on unbuttoning her shirt until she could slide it off along with her doctor's coat. Left in only a tank top, she glanced over towards Oscar and cleared her throat, before signalling with one hand for him to approach her.

He took careful steps across the room to her, not wanting to do anything that he might be called out for. Angela noticed his hesitance. "Mmm. Your mommy can be a mean lady sometimes, can't she? How about, just for this appointment, I'll be your mommy? You can call me it and — mmn — not have to worry about getting in trouble." Oscar nodded along with what she was saying but didn't really seem like he needed it. That was okay, though, him calling Angela 'mommy' was purely for her benefit, even if she made it seem like it was the other way around. Lifting one arm, she exposed the innermost parts of her armpit, and then laid her hand gently against the back of his head.

"I want you to lean in here and give my armpit a big ol' lick, okay honey?" she asked him, doing her best to put on a motherly tone of voice. Sure enough, Oscar leaned up and ran his tongue along her armpit. It was clear that he wasn't sure why he was doing it, but his trust went a long way. Keeping her hand against the back of his head, she stopped him from moving away while his tongue ran up and down the length of her armpit. She felt so dirty for having him do such a thing, but she couldn't resist the temptation. With a good-mannered, cute little boy like Oscar right there and ripe for the using, how could she have resisted taking advantage of him?

"Good boy. Ah... yes. You're such a good boy, Oscar," she told him, and by that point, she was sure that Oscar must have known on some level that he was being groomed. Seeing as it was so obvious, the whole thing was practically his fault for not noticing what was happening to him. How could she be blamed for his ignorance? She couldn't, she surmised, and her justification of the matter helped her to reach a hand down between her own legs and begin to masturbate while Oscar continued to lick and suck at the innermost part of her pit. She had been unable to avoid a build-up of some sweat there, but Oscar didn't seem to mind. Well, either he didn't mind or he was too well-behaved to risk talking back to a woman such as Angela. She grinned at him again without an ounce of shame to be found.

"Make sure you sniff them deep, Oscar," she told him.

"Yes, mommy," he replied, prompting her proverbial lady-boner to tip over the edge of arousal. Within her underwear, her pussy pulsed and twitched, juices flowing freely against the fabric while Oscar did as she asked and gave her armpits a small whiff. Then came the second, a deeper sniff, and then he ran his tongue along the skin again.

With that, she had no other choice but to get him down onto his knees. She needed something from him and she couldn't wait any longer to have it. Parting her legs, she pulled her panties to the side and exposed her snatch to the boy; she knew that what she was doing was a thousand different shades of illegal, but she didn't care. With her pussy on display, she told him to lean down and eat it, only to be met with the same 'Yes, mommy' as before. If the boy had been a little older, he might have figured out that such a phrase was her weakness; he likely would have been able to wrap her around his finger with the phrase, but luckily for Angela, the boy was too naive to realise the effect he was having on her.

"I want you to lick this for me now, okay Oscar?" she asked him, her fingers sinking into his hair again while Oscar looked her pussy over. He then glanced up towards her face and nodded slowly. The look of confusion didn't leave his face, but he did as she said, leaning close to her snatch before pressing his tongue against it. The way he went about eating her out showed his experience, with broad licks that didn't aim anywhere in-particular, but Angela didn't mind that. His inexperience almost made the entire thing hotter for her.

His broad licks continued and eventually, he pushed between the lips of her snatch to make contact with her clit. Angela almost came on the spot, but she had more that she wanted to do with him and if she took the time to explain to him what the clit was and why he should keep licking it, then she would likely run out.

"Mmm, good job. That's enough, though. Let's move onto the next test I need to run," she told him, before hooking one of her fingers underneath his chin. As she pulled him up onto his feet again, she leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Tasting herself on him was well-worth the damage that she'd done by making it so obvious to him that the two of them were doing something that they shouldn't have been. At least, she assumed that her kiss would have toppled his naivety over, but he made no attempt to pull back from her lips, and even gave a soft moan into it as she held her lips against his own.

Angela was the one to pull herself back, looking him over as she realised that he'd been enjoying himself much the same way that she was, even if not to the same degree. "Mmm. You've been naughty, haven't you?" she asked, and although Oscar wasn't sure what she was referring to, he didn't protest. Angela picked herself up from her chair and led him over to her examination table, where she helped him up onto it and then began to get him out of his clothes. He didn't protest there, either, and she could hardly wait to have fun with him.

Moving up onto the table, she stripped herself of her own clothes and sat down on top of him. She made sure that her ass sat directly above his face, with her asshole pushing down against his nose while her twat sat against his mouth. She began to grind back and forth against him, leaving no room for him to complain while she brought herself ever-closer to the orgasm she could feel building inside. For a moment, she didn't even care if fooling around with him exposed her for the pervert that she was; the pleasure was too intense.

"Lick it good, Oscar," she told him, reaching her hand back to plant it against his head. He set to work doing exactly that a moment later, but his movement was so amateurish that she wasn't able to get much from it, no matter how hard the young boy tried to please her. She ground herself back against his moving tongue and let out a moan of raw pleasure. She had never tested how thick the walls of her office were; could the people sitting outside — as well as Oscar's mother — hear her sounds of sexual pleasure? She began to enjoy the thought of being outed for the sexual deviant that she was, but she and Oscar remained uninterrupted. Her grip on his hair loosened and she looked forward to see an erection pointing towards her. A grin crossed her lips. His poor, thirteen-year-old erection. He'd probably never even had it touched by anyone else before.

"Mmm. Poor boy," she commented. "Let mommy take care of you." With that, she leaned down and wrapped her hand around his cock. She began to pump it slowly, watching the way precum began to build at the tip. After grinning to herself again, she leaned down to press a pursed kiss to the tip of his length. She used her tongue to lap up all the precum and thrust her hips down against his face, almost devilish in the way she used the boy's tongue while her own moved him towards a premature orgasm.

Predictably, it didn't take him long to reach his climax. His hips gave involuntary thrusts against Angela's face. She opened her mouth wide and took his smaller-sized cock all the way inside while her eyes closed gently; the feeling of him trying to fuck her face despite having a cock that barely even reached the back of her mouth was incomparable to anything she'd felt before, cute and sexy all at the same time, and while he was balls deep in her mouth his tongue was pushed similarly deep into her ass.

Angela's own orgasm took her by total surprise, but she managed to keep herself somewhat quiet as she made a mess of the boy's face. His pubescent cock throbbed inside her mouth as he blew his load, a fairly sized one even for someone a couple of years older than he was. Angela swallowed down every ounce as if it were her own prescribed medicine, and then she moved from the boy's face and stood upright again beside him. She gave his cock a playful, gentle swat with her hand and then leaned down to press another kiss against his lips, able to taste her own juices on them, just as she was sure that he could taste his seed on her lips.

"You've been very well behaved today, Oscar, and you passed all of the tests I had to give you. What a good boy you are!" As she began to put her clothes back on again, she handed Oscar a paper towel to wipe his face with, and once she had helped him get dressed sent him on his merry way, but not before reminding him that the things they had done together would need to be kept secret from his mother. If he was a good boy, she told him, and he didn't let his mother in on their little secret, she would do those things with him again.


End file.
